Recent literature in mental health services has identified a serious gap between what is known about mental disorders and their treatment from university-based clinical research and what services are actually provided to consumers in typical community practice settings. This IP-RISP "Biosocial Factors in Rehabilitation for Schizophrenia" will build a partnership between university-based clinical services researchers and practitioners and consumers from a psychosocial rehabilitation service agency. The goal of this IP-RISP is to implement a research and practice agenda that will translate recent findings on psychobiological deficits in schizophrenia and their remediation into community based rehabilitation practice. We will address questions relevant to: (i) improving the effectiveness of community-based psychosocial rehabilitation interventions for functional disability in schizophrenia, and (ii) adapting and infusing new knowledge and new interventions into psychosocial rehabilitation practice settings in the community. This IP-RISP will address four practice-research aims and two infrastructure aims. The four practice-research aims are: 1) To introduce knowledge on functional outcomes and psychobiological factors to practitioners and consumers of psychosocial rehabilitation services at Portals; 2) To partner with agency clinicians and consumers in adapting and infusing (transporting) psychosocial intervention strategies for the remediation of psychobiological deficits into existing rehabilitation services; 3) To partner with agency clinicians and consumers in implementing controlled pilot research on whether targeted psychobiological service elements increase the effectiveness of psychosocial rehabilitation services in the community by improving consumer outcomes; 4). To facilitate the sustainability of the new service configurations by incorporating consumer, practitioner, and administrator perspectives. The two infrastructure aims are: 5). To develop a shared university/agency infrastructure consisting of a database and shared clinical-research personnel specifically: a). To increase the clinical utility of an existing database used to measure psychosocial outcomes in a community psychosocial rehabilitation setting, and b). To train and support clinical-research personnel who will participate in both clinical and research agendas at the community service setting. 6). To build a platform for ongoing psychobiological data collection consisting of an agency-based laboratory for assessing and measuring relevant psychobiological variables such as neurocognition, social cognition, and psychophysiological responsivity. The aims will be met during four activity phases consisting of: a) partnering among agency staff, consumers, and researchers; b) introducing and adapting new service elements into rehabilitation practice; c) implementing pilot research on the effectiveness of the new intervention elements; and d) assessing the implementation experience. [unreadable] [unreadable]